


Flirting

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Alex can't control his mouth, Awkward Flirting, Drunk flirting, Flirting, M/M, Oops, Switched AU, Unrequited Love, rylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: Ryland takes Alex to his parents house for Thanksgiving and Alex enjoys some beers on them. But then two years of suppressed romantic feelings for Ryland bubble to the surface and Alex can’t stop it. He can only pray he hasn’t ruined everything forever.





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt! Set in the Switched AU. All these pre-Switched stories are so dang sad... good thing I've got more of them coming. Give me a prompt idea!

Alex tried to hold his giddiness in as he followed Ryland off the plane. 

They had landed in Florida in the humid, balmy air, planning to spend a week with Ryland’s parents for Thanksgiving. It was probably the sixth or seventh time they had visited since Alex had moved in two years ago, but they already felt like family. They were the parents Alex had never had. 

Finally, he found his true family.

Ryland gave Alex a quick smirk. “You don’t have to hide it, Alex. I know you’re excited.” 

Alex let the emerging grin explode on his face. “Thanks for bringing me along, Ry.” 

“I never would have started visiting them again if it wasn’t for you,” Ryland said. “You’re always welcome.” 

The pair of them entered the baggage claim and picked up the large duffle that held both their gear for the week, then headed to the pick-up area. 

Ryland’s parents were already waiting for them. Both of their faces lit up when they saw Ryland and Alex. 

“Welcome home,” Jim said, throwing his arms around Ryland and Alex. While Alex knew Jim was welcoming his son home, he liked to pretend that he was referring to him, too. 

“You boys hungry?” Hannah asked, leading the way to their car. 

“Starving,” Ryland said. “Those cross-country flights take a lot out of you.” 

“Good thing I’ve got a nice home-cooked meal for you two at the house,” Hannah said. 

Ryland smiled and Alex stared, a dreamy look on his face. The first couple of times he and Ryland had visited here, Ryland was quite stiff and not himself. But the more they visited, the more Ryland got used to the idea that his parents truly loved him, and the more open he was. He reserved his best smiles and most hearty laughs for his visits here. His only laughs, really.

Alex’s heart swelled. Ryland deserved to be happy like this more often. It suited him. 

And damn if he wasn’t gorgeous with those smiles. 

While he barely admitted it to himself, Alex was falling deeper and deeper in love with his “platonic life partner.” Every smile was precious, every laugh lifted his heart, every rare touch, no matter who initiated it, was a joy. 

But he could never admit that to Ryland. Ryland didn’t swing that way. He was as straight as could be. 

If Alex was honest with himself, he didn’t really swing that way either, or at least he hadn’t in the past. This was a new side of him he didn’t know existed. Though if anyone asked him now, he’d probably call himself pan. 

Except to Ryland. Alex didn’t want to give him even a hint that he had feelings for him. 

He didn’t want to give him a reason to run.

Alex spent the ride to the house sharing stories about his and Ryland’s life in California. Ryland clarified occasionally, but generally he sat next to Alex with a contented smile on his face.

Alex didn’t want to stop talking. 

That night, after some good meals and good conversation, Alex and Ryland settled into the two twin beds in the guest room. Alex snuggled under the covers, enjoying the smell of fabric softener, the drowning white noise of the fan in the room, and the feeling of a satisfied stomach. Sometimes he wished he could stay here forever.

Ryland stretched and yawned, pulling his hair out of his ponytail. Alex watched, taking in the moment. Ryland so rarely went without the ponytail. His hair was so majestic. . . if only Ryland would let him run his fingers through it. 

He shook his head. _Don’t go down this path. . . you don’t want to get hurt._

Ryland laid on the pillow, and glanced at Alex, a soft smile on his face. “G’night, Alex.” 

Alex bathed in that smile for as long as possible. He let out a quiet sigh. “Night, Ry.”

\-----

“Hand me that spoon, would you Alex?” Hannah said, pointing to the counter. 

Alex took a swig of his beer and passed the spoon to Hannah. They had been up since 7AM working on all the fixings for Thanksgiving dinner. Turkey in the oven, yams cooling on the table, stuffing on the stove. It was nearly four now, and dinner would be ready any minute.

Alex worked on cookie dough in one corner of the kitchen. Chocolate chip, his absolute favorite. He wouldn’t start baking until after they had dinner, but it’d be nice to have the dough ready to go.

Alex loved baking. It was a shame he didn’t get much opportunity to do so at home. They never had the money for it.

He sipped more on his beer as he stirred the chocolate chips in. It was admittedly his fourth beer of the day and he was already feeling quite tipsy. He was just lucid enough to make dough and keep up with the various conversations being had during cooking. But this was one of the few places where he could drink and not have to pay for it.

And where he wouldn’t be judged for it either.

Jim came into the room with Ryland in tow. He smirked at Alex with the beer in his hand. “Don’t fill up on beer, Alex.” 

“I won’t,” Alex promised, though he took another sip of beer.

Ryland frowned. A real dark, serious frown. “You okay, Alex?” 

Jim and Hannah glanced at Ryland, but then grew deeply interested in the food they were preparing. 

Alex waved it off. “Yeah, I’m just fiiiine, Ry.” He grinned and sauntered over to him, throwing an arm across Ryland’s shoulders. “You’re cute when you’re worried about me.” 

_Oh god, why the fuck did I say that?_

Ryland eyed him. “You’re drunk, dude.”

“And you’re gorgeous,” Alex said, before his brain could stop him. “Have I ever told you that?” 

“Only when you’re drunk.” 

Holy hell, had he really said that before? Oh god, oh god--

_Fuck, make something up, tell him you’re just joking, get off this train of thought, stop it before you ruin everything--_

“Eh, I’m not in control when I drink, you know that,” Alex said, taking another swig. “I’m much more honest when I’m drunk.” 

_Holy_ fuck _why did I say that?_

“Sure you are,” Ryland said. He plucked the bottle out of Alex’s hand. “I think that’s enough booze today. Let’s eat, alright?”

“I’m flirting with you.” _\--oh god, oh god, stop it, stop it, STOP IT--_ “Just so you know.”

Ryland smirked. “Whatever you say, buddy.” He pulled himself free of Alex’s arm and dumped the rest of his beer down the sink. “Think you could make it to the table okay?” 

“Mmm,” Alex said, fighting to keep control of his mouth. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Then go sit down,” Ryland said. “I’ll make sure the cookie dough gets in the fridge.”

Alex flipped a salute at him. “Thanks, Ry.” He stumbled toward the table.

Holy fucking hell, what had he done? Had he ruined everything with Ryland? Why couldn’t he keep his fat mouth shut? Why did he keep talking? 

And. . . apparently he had done this before. This wasn’t his first time flirting with his best friend and. . . and platonic life partner. He must have been super blackout drunk if he had never remembered it in the past. 

He sat down hard, holding his head in his hands. He ruined it. He just fucking _ruined it._ Why the hell did Ryland put up with him? 

A small voice in his head tried to be encouraging and suggested that perhaps Ryland felt the same. 

The logical side of him told him that Ryland was just being patient. And that if Alex didn’t stop this, he’d chase Ryland away for good. He’d lose the only good thing that had ever come into his life.   
Maybe it was just time to stop drinking. 

But the thought of losing that escape. . . Damn, he couldn’t do it. He needed the booze. Drinking just made life feel easier. . . 

But if it cost him Ryland. . .

“Hey Alex.” 

Alex looked up.

Ryland smiled. He held two plates in his hands. “I carved some turkey for you. You prefer the dark meat, right?” 

Alex forced a smile, trying to push the boozy thoughts out of his mind. “Yeah. Thank you, Ry.” 

“Anytime.” He sat down next to Alex and started piling other side dishes on his plate.

Alex couldn’t stop himself. “I love you, Ryland.” 

Ryland paused while reaching for a roll. He turned to Alex.

Alex desperately tried to make his brain work. _Take it back, say you’re just being stupid, laugh it off, just--_

But Ryland just smiled. “Sure bro. I feel the same.” He picked up the roll and started buttering it. 

Alex watched him a moment, his heart aching. 

Was Ryland telling the truth? Did he really. . . love him? And did he mean it the way Alex meant it?

He didn’t. . . actually use the words. Just. . . offered a reciprocation. 

He didn’t love him. Not like that.

The ache in his chest grew. Maybe. . . that was a good thing. Alex couldn’t afford another heartbreak. He couldn’t let his relationship with Ryland die like that. He couldn’t destroy the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Better to just love like brothers. 

“Pass the rolls, please,” he said.

Ryland smiled wider and passed him a roll. 

\-----  
Alex carefully scooped balls of cookie dough out of the bowl with a melon baller while Jim did dishes behind him.

Ryland popped his head in the kitchen. “You sure you don’t need help, Dad?” 

“Naw, I got it,” Jim said. “You and your mom did enough already. Go enjoy some time with her.”

Ryland bit his lip. “Alex? Do you need help?” 

Alex grinned at him, once again hiding behind his smile. The booze had nearly worn off and the mask was easier to wear now. “I’m good, Ry. Thanks, though.” 

Ryland smiled. “Sure. Any time.” He left the room.

Alex fought back the aching in his chest. His mouth was easier to control. His heart definitely was not.

“So when are you going to tell him?” Jim asked.

Alex looked up from his work. “Tell who what?” 

“Tell Ryland that you love him.” 

Alex stood straight up, frowning. He turned back to his dough. Why the hell did Jim have to bring that up? 

“I did tell him. I apparently tell him all the time.”

“You know what I mean,” Jim countered.

Alex dropped the melon baller in the dough and stared into space. He shut his eyes tight, fighting back the ache in his heart and failing to keep it at bay.

“Never.”

Jim paused at the dishes. “Never?”

“Never,” Alex said. “I don’t want to destroy what we have already.” 

“Alex--”

“Please just drop it, Jim,” Alex said. “Ryland is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sometimes I think he’s the only good thing that’s happened to me. I don’t want to ruin it by. . . by trying to bring romance into it. I can’t--”

“So you’ll ruin it with weed and alcohol instead?” 

Alex shot a sharp look at Jim.

But Jim just frowned. “Ryland was telling me last night how worried he was about you.” He gripped Alex’s shoulder. “We’re all worried for you.” 

Alex stared. When had anyone ever cared enough about him to worry about him? Pressure built up behind his eyes.

But he shook his head and turned back to the cookie dough. “I’m fine. Really. Don’t worry about me.”

“Hard not to,” Jim said. “But if you really want me to drop it, I will.”

Alex’s hands shook. “Please.” 

Jim squeezed his shoulder one more time. “We’re here if you need us.”

Alex gave him a half smile, then focused back on the cookie dough, the subject dropped.

\-----

Alex hugged Hannah and Jim at the airport drop off, then pulled the duffle bag out of their car. Ryland shared hugs with them as well.

“See you both at Christmas,” Hannah said. “Take care of yourselves.” 

“Let us know if you need anything,” Jim asked, dropping a special look at Alex. Alex just smiled and pretended there wasn’t anything odd about the exchange. 

“Will do,” Ryland said with a final grin. 

“Love you guys,” Alex added, and he and Ryland entered the airport. They checked in and entered their terminal in silence.

“It’s always such a let down after a holiday,” Ryland said. “Back to the crappy lives we have in LA.” 

“Ha ha, yeah,” Alex said. He dropped his carry on in a seat and sat down, fidgeting with his hands. “Hey Ryland?” 

“Yeah?”

Alex’s face flushed, but he forced himself to keep Ryland’s gaze. “You know I meant it when I said I love you.”

Ryland watched him a moment, a curious look on his face. This wasn’t like Thanksgiving. Alex wasn’t awkwardly flirting. He wasn’t drunk. He was completely sober and completely serious.

He hoped Ryland understood just how important his confession was.

But Ryland just gave him a quick smile and gripped Alex’s shoulder. “And I meant it when I felt the same way,” he said. “I gotcha bro.” 

That “bro” again. The ache in Alex’s chest grew stronger than ever. But he smiled at Ryland. He buried the feelings away. 

He could never have what he truly wanted with Ryland. Not unless he wanted to lose the only good thing that ever happened to him.

“Yeah. I gotcha too. Bro.”


End file.
